I am Machine
by SkittleStalker
Summary: Au were Godric doesn't die. Alec (oc) gets sent to the fellowship of the sun were he meets a suicidal Godric and decides to help him want to live. slow buildish but sexy times are coming. M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Me: okay so I wrote this for my friend who said there wasn't enough Godric fics out there. So here you go. By the way this yaoi, slash, m/m, boy love whatever you wanna call it. Don't like don't read. Also I own nothing if I did I wouldn't be eating ramen every night.**

Alec stared out the window blankly one head phone in barely paying attention to the scenery or the music. He was already dreading this week and he hadn't even arrived yet. He shrugged out of his ratty faded blue hoodie. His mother had tried desperately to get him to wear something other than his band t-shirts and ratty jeans, but he had adamantly refused much to her dismay. If he was being forced into this he was sure as hell going to be comfortable. _Why is Texas so hot? _He thought bitterly. He was already missing New York. The crowds, the bustling pace of life and the fact it wasn't 100 something degrees. Yes Alec defiantly knew that this was going to be the worst seven days of his 16 years of life. He not only was being forced to give up a week of his summer, but he was going to be spending it at this leadership church camp thing. To make matters even worse it was being held by The Fellowship of the Sun Church. Nothing could be better than spending time with a bunch of judgmental radical Christians. Sometimes Alec really wished he smoked.

His parents had said it would be good for him to be around young people who shared his views. His views he chuckled lightly under his breath. He seriously doubted anyone on this bus shared his views on anything. Not only did he not hate vampires, he was actually friends with one, but what really had Alec cursing whatever being was out there for his terrible fate was the fact that Alexander Christopher Woodland happened to be about as straight as a circle. And he knew for a fact these people defiantly weren't going to like that. Lucky Alec had years of experience hiding it from his conservative parents only difference was he was stuck here a whole week with no reprieve. At least back home there were people who knew, who supported him. It was then that he felt himself ache for his younger sister Sophia. She had figured out his secret 3 years ago and not only had she accepted it and acted as if it was no big deal. She had somehow decided it was her new mission to find him a boyfriend. He smiled fondly at the thought. If only she knew who he had the hots for.

"Hey guy, what made you decide to heed God's call?" Alec realized then that there was a good chance they had been talking to him for a while. He turned from the window to lock eyes with a male who happened to be his complete opposite. This guy seemed to be the definition of what Sophia would call a hottie. He looked like buff football player all bulging tan muscles. With blonde hair blue eyes and a goofy smile. Alec was not at all the definition of classic handsome man. He was 5'5, skinny with muscles that were only noticeable if he was shirtless. He had long shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes, which only helped in making him appear paler. "My parents." Alec answered honestly and slightly monotone.

"Oh how old are you?" the brunet sitting next to the blonde asked.

"16"

"Wow," the blonde exclaimed "ain't that kinda young?" he asked. Alec shrugged.

"I guess…" he noticed the blonde look eager and he sighed mentally, "my parents donate a lot to the church so it's not like they could say no." both the other males nodded.

"Well since you're so young. We'll look out for ya. My names Jason Stackhouse and this here's Luke."

"Nice to meet you" he said "my names Alec" Jason smiled at him and started talking about where he lived and his high school. Occasionally asking Alec questions which he replied to halfheartedly. Well maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all both these guys were attractive, if not really his type, and Jason seemed nice enough. And for the first time since he left New York Alec felt himself smile.

Two days into the week and Alec realized he had defiantly spoken to soon. This place wasn't a church camp it was the military. Alec wasn't by any means out of shape but he was sure as hell not running 5 miles a day. Screw that. As soon as he saw an opening he broke from the group and headed back to the church. And if this place being boot camp from hell wasn't bad enough it also turned out Luke hated him for some unknown reason the only thing that could be seen as a mercy was that he defiantly hated Jason more. Honest to God if he didn't find a place away from Sarah's plastic smile and Steve's perfect hair he was going to go crazy. If they told him one more time that he needed to "let the glorious light of the lord chase away your darkness." He was going to go crazy.

He was standing in the chapel head phones in his ears trying desperately to take the edge off. Where some people had cigarettes Alec had music. This is what he did when he didn't think he could take it. When his emotions became so intense that he just went numb. He would put his music on and let it sooth him. It helped with the pain and emptiness. He listened to the guitar play cords and the lyrics. Alec sang softly "I wish I could give you my heart and my soul…"then he heard the door creak open. He panicked and scanned the room he saw a door and headed into it, he pressed himself against the frame.

"Where'd the hell did that little freak go." he heard Luke yell.

"Now now," he heard the fake chipper voice of Steve start, "this is a place of worship besides he's useless and unworthy of God's love" Alec backed away from the door and bit back the wave of painful emotions that filled him. Why did everyone see him that way? He tried. God he tried so hard to be the son his parents wanted. The friend his friends wanted. And yet this was how they all saw him. A poor excuse for a son. The friend you call just to emotionally abuse when they felt like it. And most of society what did they see when they looked at him. Just some fucking fagot. He looked around and saw some stairs heading downwards. He took them. Leading him into what he assumed was a basement and away from the hateful words.

He looked around the room and shut the door behind him. From the looks of it the room was sound proof. Perfect. He thought. There was a time not long ago those words and these feelings would have sent him searching for the pills his mother kept in the cabinet or the knife in the pantry. Anything to make him feel something other than the pain or at least numb it. But after Sophia had caught him, her blue eyes full of tears, begging him to stop. He had. So he did the only other thing he knew that would stop the pain. He turned up the music and sang. He sang until he felt his heart would burst. He sang until the pain lessened. He sang until his throat felt sore. He sang until it didn't hurt. He took a breath after the song ended. He smiled a little at least until he heard clapping.

**Me: tada the end of chapter one I'm going to post a new one ever Sunday.**

**Songs (if you even what to know) are: in order**

**The End by My Chemical Romance, Animal by The Cab, and I am Machine by Three Days Grace.**

**This isn't a song fic I'll never list out lyrics maybe a line or two but not a whole song I want everyone to enjoy despite your musical tastes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: okay here's chapter 2 hurray. Anyway hope you enjoy Godric. Also have to thank you lovely humans that proof read this for me.**

**Also I own nothing if I did I wouldn't be so poor.**

Alec whipped his head around, his dark eyes wide in fear. _Someone heard him…someone saw him….damn it_. At that moment he wasn't sure if he was scared that he had been found or that whoever was here had seen him. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on what appeared to be another teenage boy, only a year or two older than him, it was hard for him to really tell, it was pretty dark over there, sitting in what seemed to be a… _a cage_? Alec gulped, slightly relieved it wasn't Luke or Steve, but still unnerved that someone he didn't know had just watched him doing something, that to him, was an extremely private and intimate action.

"How long have you been here?" Alec asked, glancing towards the figure.

"The whole time." The stranger replied. His voice was soft, and it held a strange hint of an accent that Alec couldn't place, it sounded refined and old, but there was something in the other male's timber, which shot a tingle of excitement and something the teen couldn't describe down his spine.

"I'm sorry." Alec said quietly the initial shock of being watched had worn off and was replaced with a bit of embarrassment and shame. His parents had often reprimanded him for singing out loud, telling him it was improper and his non-boyfriend Ryan regularly told him he was annoying and slightly pathetic for doing so.

"There is no reason to apologize." The stranger said, "It was quite….interesting." The dark-haired teen felt himself blush in embarrassment and confusion, unsure if this guy was making fun of him or not. He decided he didn't care either way, well not really, and moved closer to the cage structure.

"Well anyway I'm still sorry. I didn't know anyone was down here" he looked away from the stranger towards the door, trying to figure out if his pursuers were gone, "I was trying to get away from Steve and the God squad." He looked back to the stranger, "Would you mind if I turned on the other light? It's kind of uncomfortable not being able to see you." In truth he just wanted to make sure he wasn't one of the God squad members; he really didn't need them telling Steve he had snuck of in the basement to sing, what he figured they'd classify as a sinful or godless song.

"Not at all." Alec moved and flipped on the light switch. The other side of the room, the one that held the cage, lit up. He turned his head and looked over toward the other teen. His breath caught in his throat. _Well damn_…. He thought. The stranger was dressed in a button up with dress pants and Alec could see the makings of a tattoo where the shirt opened near his collarbone. He had dark gray eyes that reminded Alec of the sky before it rains: dark, mysterious and full of power, with eyes like that it took everything Alec had not to shiver. The stranger also had dark honey colored hair, that looked soft to the touch. _Man he's gorgeous_.

"Are you not one of Newlines followers?" He asked, bringing Alec out of his stupor. _God I hope he didn't notice my staring._

"Not hardly," he snorted, "I don't even want to be here and I hope I can get through the rest of the week without seeing him again." At the thought of the rest of the week Alec felt the pain come back. Even if he managed to avoid Steve there was no way to avoid Luke, they were in the same sleeping area. He moved in front of the cage and sat down with a sigh, "And what about you?" he asked the other. "I didn't see you at all this week?" which Alec found strange, maybe he's one of the church members' son's. "And why are you in a cage?" he added, almost as an afterthought. The brunette laughed softly. Alec felt the tingle come back. _He has a nice laugh._ Alec decided he wouldn't mind hearing it more often.

"You certainly ask a lot of questions." Alec smiled in embarrassment, that was the first time he'd ever been accused of that. "No I am not a member of this church, nor would you have seen me, and as for my current location," He moved his arms, gesturing to his surroundings. "The humans assumed I would be less of a threat in here." At the word _humans_, Alec's eyes widened.

"Wait, are you a vampire?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. Are you afraid?" Alec shook his head no_. Holy shit they kidnaped a vampire what the…_

"Do you need help?" Alec stood up and looked at him, "Shit! Let me find a way to get you out."

"Do not worry yourself." The vampire said. Alec stopped and stared at him wide eyed.

"Not to be rude or anything, but you do realize they probably plan to kill you." After all, why else would the fang hating church have a fucking vampire in their basement?

"Yes I am aware." His mouth opened in shock. Did he just…

"And you're okay with that? It's not like they're gonna make it good for you." he watched the vampire nod.

"What the hell! Why would you wanna die?" the vampire looked at him, his gray eyes full of sadness and regret.

"I have done many terrible things. I have killed many with no remorse. Destroyed hundreds upon hundreds of lives." Alec shook his head finding that a little hard to believe, after all, he cared enough to be suicidal.

"But…you feel guilty." He said staring at him. "If you feel guilt, you're not some monster. Dying won't fix anything"

"At this point young one, I doubt I have a choice." Alec felt his shock get replaced by anger.

"Of course you have a choice!" He yelled, "You can't just kill yourself!"

"I think." He raised his eyebrows. "I can." Alec shook his head. "And why is it, that you care. It's not as if you know me." Alec thought about it. Did it matter? Should he care? Then he thought about Sophia. _I bet he has a Sophia_. Alec thought. _Someone who would be devisated to lose him,_ and that's what made his decision. He plopped down in front of the cage.

"You're right let's get to know each other." He stretched out his hand through the bars, "My name's Alexander, but everyone calls me Alec." The vampire just stared at his outstretched hand. "Come on, it's not like you have anything better to do." The vampire shook his hand

"Godric." Alec smiled at him. _Well Godric,_ he thought, _I have 5 more days to change your mind_.

"Nice to meet you."

**Me: what do you think? Love it hate it? Also I have this chapter written in Godric's point of view. If y'all are interested I'll post it separately as a little fic. Just let me know I only wrote it cause my roommate asked, and I live to please.**

**No songs this chapter but if you need a song Ocean Breathes Salty by Modest Mouse. I got you.**

**Bye now! Live long and prosper.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here's chapter three. I own nothing if I did I wouldn't be waiting for the box sets of True Blood I ordered. Enjoy! **

Alec came back to the basement the next night. He was upset that he had to leave so quickly after meeting Godric, but he could hear people heading down to the basement, so he had taken the other staircase out.

"So…" Alec began, not exactly sure where to start, it was kind of hard after all; the only vampire he'd ever really had a conversation with was Simon, and he was only 20 years old. Simon had only been a vampire for 2 years, so he hardly counted. He bit his lower lip and pulled the sleeves of his gray sweater over his hands. The sweater was too big on him, but something about the huge sweater made him feel a little more comfortable. He definitely needed that. "How old are you?" he finally asked. That was a safe topic. _Right_? He saw Godric smile, a bit timidly.

"Very old." He said. Alec suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He sat down in front of the cage. Slightly regretting that most of the pants he backed were skinny jeans but what the hell he liked them.

"And how old is very old?" the vampire shrugged. _Jesus it was like pulling teeth, or fangs_. He chuckled a bit at his own pun. "Are we talking World War II old, or revolutionary war old?" Godric smiled then, and chuckled.

"I am older than both, actually." His smile grew. _Wait a minute is he…he's fucking with me_. Alec started laughing. Here this vampire was, sitting there, messing with him. Teasing him. It made the black haired teen smile. Must be one of his good days. Alec knew for a fact most depressed people had days were it was horrible and days when it wasn't really bad at all. Today must be the latter of the two.

"Come on, do we really have to play this game." He asked cheekily. "I am actually curious." The vampire smiled.

"How about we do play a game young one. You can ask me 3 questions a day, or night rather." Alec leaned in closer to Godric, knowing there was a price to it. "And in return, you sing for me." Alec felt his jaw drop. _Sing… he wants me to sing…for him….why_? Because, Alec couldn't fathom why the vampire would willingly wish for him to sing. Ryan told him on more than one occasion, that his voice was atrocious. Perhaps he wants to make fun of me…like _he does_. It was actually quit a common occurrence in the past. Ryan would ask him to sing and Alec would of course, he wanted to make him happy, only to finish, and have Ryan laugh and ridicule him. After a while, he stopped singing in front of people all together.

"Why?" Alec asked his voice guarded. Godric looked up, slightly surprised.

"Because it is enjoyable. And I find your voice quite wonderful to listen to."

"No seriously." Alec deadpanned, was he trying to make fun of him? 

"I do not think you understand." Godric said, gray eyes serious. "I _am_ being serious. Why do you not believe what I say?"

"Because, I'm terrible." He said, he felt tears start to form. _Damn it, don't cry we're trying to get him to want to live. Deal with his problems not your own._

"You are most assuredly not, terrible. In fact your voice is one of the most amazing voices, I have heard in all my life." Godric said in a serious yet compassionate tone.

"Then you haven't been around very long."

"If 2000 years is not long, then please tell me human, what is?" Alec jaw opened in shock

"2000 years," he whispered in awe. Godric smiled at him wryly,

"Give or take a decade or two." Alec felt himself return Godric's smile.

"Alright." Alec said still smiling, "deal" he saw Godric's smile widen. "Okay so….what to ask?"

He made an exaggerated show of thinking. "What's your favorite color?" Godric looked at him blankly, and then burst out laughing, it was a rich sound that filled the room. It made his heart beat faster.

"Out of all the questions you could ask, why that one?" Alec smiled brightly at him,

"Because I want to be friends, and that's a question you ask a soon to be friend." _Dear lord,_ he thought, _I sound like a kindergartener._ Godric smiled at him.

"I'm not really sure…."

"Hey no fair," Alec said, "No copouts. You have to answer."

"Alright." He stared at Alec intently, "brown. Definitely." _Like my eyes_ he thought…_but wait, no way._ Godric wasn't flirting with him, right? But that wolfish grin had him rethinking it. He felt himself blush. _Dear lord in heaven…_ "Really," he said, his voice a little shaky "it's not really the prettiest color out there. Most people chose colors like blue, or red." He continued rambling. The vampire looked at him and smirked,

"Really now. I think brown is a wonderful color, and quite beautiful; but please, do tell, what is yours." Alec knew his face had to be red as a stoplight.

"The color of the sky just before it rains." He said without thinking really, that had always been his favorite color. Or colors, as it was always a little different each time.

"And what color is that?" the dark haired vampire asked. _The color of your eyes_ he almost responded but stopped_. Jesus man you're trying to save this guy, not fuck him. And besides what about Ryan…we're kind of a thing…. Sort of._

"Blue-ish gray most of the time." Godric nodded.

"Okay so question number two…" he looked at the vampire "Do you have like, a vampire family?" He remembered Simon saying that lots of vampires considered their progeny or their maker family, or that they lived in a nest with other vampires sometimes.

"Yes" Godric said,

"Who are they? What are they like?" Godric smiled sadly at him.

"Eric," he started, "is my progeny, I have another, a daughter named Nora but she…she isn't really my child, not like Eric. I only made her because Eric asked and," He chuckled lightly to himself "I can't deny him anything." Alec smiled, it was obvious that Godric loved him very much. That gave Alec hope.

"What's he like?"

"Stubborn" he started, "and fierce, independent…truly was born a leader, that's why I made him." Alec stared at him.

"You love him a lot, don't you?" Alec couldn't help but ask, it was so evident while Godric spoke. He was so proud of this Eric person.

"Yes. Very much." Godric looked at him with true seriousness. "He is my one and only regret, I have about this."

"Then why," Alec moved closer to Godric, "Why leave him? He'll be heartbroken."

"Because I am ready to. And though I love him, I cannot stay for him." Alec didn't know what to say to him. He knew it was true, you have to live for yourself, not others, he was still trying to find that for himself. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, when Godric's voice cut him off.

"I think I've answered more than three questions." It wasn't in the words, but his voice made it very clear that he was no longer going to say anything else tonight.

"Alright then." Shit that's when the nerves hit. He agreed to sing but. He gulped. "Uh any requests?" Godric shook his head, "No, I have not cared much for music. Until now." There was something hanging at the end, as if there was more he wanted to say, but it never came.

"Okay then." Alec racked his brain for a song that would be easy to sing, that he could feel connected to.

"You can put that music player in your ears if it helps." Alec nodded gratefully. He pushed in one head phone and looked through the music. _That one_ he thought. Clicking it he heard the piano start.

_**Well you only need the light when it's burning low….. **_

He sang loudly. He sang completely; losing himself to the music, forgetting Godric's presence altogether, and just concentrating on the lyrics. The music. The feeling.

The song ended and Alec removed his earphones. Godric smiled at him.

"Would you be angry if I clapped?" Alec smiled and laughed a little, still embarrassed, and yet, a little pleased that Godric said he had enjoyed it.

"No need," He said taking a small bow, "Your attention is more than enough." He laughed then, the first true laugh he had had in a while. Godric looked at him, a smile on his lips.

"The pleasure, I assure you is all mine."

**Me: Okay there's the end of three. Godric be a smooth mofo.**

**Songs or song is Let Her Go by Passenger. Bye Now**

**Also sorry for the wait. Laptop died. All my rough drafts were at college so I spent a week retyping moral of the story flashdrives**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Here's chapter four lovelies. I own nothing at all. Poor me. **

Alec moved slowly around the basement in no rush, besides, it wasn't like Godric wouldn't be there. He stepped in front of the cage where he expected to find Godric sitting, on the floor like always, and yet the cage was strangely vampire free.

"Godric?" He called, looking around the room for any sign of the vampire. He suddenly felt someone grab him. The strong arms pulled him against a firm surface. He looked up to see the grey eyed vampire looking back at him, holding him tightly against his chest. A shot of pleasure raced down his spine, making him flush and his heart beat louder.

"Godric." He smiled, a little breathlessly, up at the vampire, glad he hadn't been taken by the crazy Newlin squad, "What are you doing?" He asked softly. Godric chuckled, he felt the vibration against his back. His blush became darker and he turned his eyes from the handsome vampire currently holding him, to the floor. Godric's arms tightened around him.

"Isn't it obvious?" The vampire asked, "I want you." His lips brushed against the human's ear, causing him to whimper and his cock to harden in response. Godric turned him so that they were facing each other, but Alec refused to meet his eyes, instead focusing on the wall behind his head.

"Does that mean..." he asked, uncertain of what was going on. Because, the vampire definitely didn't want _want _him.

"Yes" the vampire replied huskily. He cupped Alec's chin, forcing the brown eyed boy to meet his eyes. "I. Want. You." His voice thick with lust, "Only you." Alec shivered at his words, and looked deeply into his eyes. They were dark and full of desire. Godric leaned down and captured Alec's lips with his own. It was unlike anything he had felt before. It was better than any kiss he'd ever shared with Ryan. It made his thoughts go fuzzy and his arousal ache. The vampire licked his bottom lip teasingly, coaxing Alec to allow his tongue entrance into the warm hot cavern.

Alec happily obliged and moaned as he felt the think muscle meet his own, rubbing it and exploring his mouth. It felt so good, Alec whimpered when Godric broke the kiss. He panted and began to moan loudly, as the vampire began attacking his neck with soft nips and kisses.

"Gooodric" he moaned, as the brown haired man nipped at a sensitive spot right below his ear.

"Yes little one," he murmured against his neck, "What do you want?"

"Please." He was aching to be touched, to touch, to feel Godric against him, to find some release for his aching erection.

"Of course, young one." He moved his hand slowly down Alec's side. Then teasingly rubbed his clothed thigh. Then softly brushed his fingertips against his aching need. He whimpered and bucked his hips.

"Is this what you need?"

"YES!" he cried loudly. And then…

"Shut the fuck up!" Luke screamed. Alec shot up from the bed, wide awake and with a very uncomfortable boner.

"What?" he asked_. A dream. That was a dream. Of course it was. Who would really want him that way? Certainly not a 2000 year old vampire who could have anyone he wanted._

"Leave him alone." Jason said as he pulled on his shirt. "Like you ain't never had a dream like that before." Luke shot a glare at him and then Jason.

"Yeah, well the noises he was making were waking me up." Alec blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about him kid. Just hop into a cold shower and you'll be fine." Alec looked up at the blue eyed male and smiled shakily at him.

"Thanks I will." The blonde smiled back.

"No problem I am no stranger to a dream girl." Alec laughed nervously

"Yep, dream girl." Then he grabbed his things and headed towards the showers.

He turned on the shower and stepped in, but the cold water was doing nothing in the lessening of his problem. He was still as hard and aching as he was when he woke up. He sighed and switched the temperature back to warm. He grabbed hold of his erection, and began pumping it slowly. He closed his eyes and imagined Godric kissing him, touching him. He imagined it was Godric's hand instead of his own. He imagined him saying dirty things in his ear. He gasped and hissed "Godric." He moaned as he came. He leaned against the wall of the shower panting hard.

Did he just…_oh god_. He just masturbated to the thought of Godric. _What the hell is wrong with me? I'm with Ryan I mean I… _he started getting dressed_. I mean, I know I'm not dating him but were together, I mean we have sex and make out and_…_**he treats you like shit**_. A dark part of his mind whispered at him. It was true though, the other male never seemed to give a shit about him_. Unless he's making fun of me, or just wants a quick fuck. The only people who have ever really acted like they cared for me are Sofia and….Godric. _He blushed as he headed out of the room. It was true after the last three days they had gotten closer.

He felt less nervous about singing in the man's presence, and his praise made his heart tighten with emotions. He had also learned a lot about Godric. He found out he was 19 when he was turned, had been Gaul, had been a warrior. He could tell that he was smart and wise, but Alec knew that, above all else, he was kind. It only caused his resolve to harden; he would help Godric no matter what.

Later that night he waited for the others to go to sleep. Usually he waited until sundown, then went down to see Godric, but it had been harder to sneak away, especially with Luke watching him all night. As soon as he thought it was clear, he slipped out of his bed, and headed towards the chapel barefooted in his Jack Skelington pajama bottoms that Sophia had given him for Christmas last year, and an oversized Avenge Sevenfold t-shirt. He moved down the stairs slowly and headed towards the cage.

"Hey, good morning." Alec said with a smile, as he saw the vampire sitting cross legged in the cage humming the song Alec had sang for him last night. "I see you liked the song." He commented. Godric opened his eyes and smiled at him. He found the vampire was smiling more as of late. That was a good sign _right?_

"Yes." He replied, then grinned sheepishly "Though I'm sure I would enjoy just about anything if you sang it to me, little one" Alec blushed at the complement and smiled back. "Though, I was not sure you would come."

"Yeah. Sorry about that, it was harder to get away today. They kept talking about the stay in thing happing tomorrow." The vampire nodded at him. Then looked him up and down.

"And I suppose that is your sleeping attire." Alec nodded embarrassed.

"Yeah…I was waiting for the others to fall asleep." He twisted the bottom of his shirt nervously and bit his lip. He had to ask him, or he never would.

"Have you decided yet…I mean will you…do you still…you know..." _shit Alec just say it._

"Do I still wish to die?" Godric said, cutting him off. He nodded slowly, staring at Godric. "I think perhaps, my decision was a little rash." Alec let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and smiled brightly at the vampire.

"Does that mean you're going to leave? And not let the Newlines kill you." Godric returned his smile.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean, älskling" Alec smiled again and wondered offhandedly what älskling meant. "I will leave tomorrow evening, as that is when you also plan to depart."

"I'm so glad." Alec started his voice was thick with emotion, he almost wanted to cry. _He wanted to live, Godric wanted to live, or at least give it another chance_. He was so happy. Godric looked at him a bit puzzled, but returned his smile.

"I am pleased that you are happy." Alec and he stayed like that for a while, both of them smiling and not saying anything.

"So" Alec replied slyly "Do I still get three questions?"

"Only if you still sing for me." The vampire replied teasingly. Alec laughed,

"Of course! Now what to ask?" he glanced at Godric and saw the ink peeking out from the collar of his shirt. "How many tattoos do you have?"

"Four" Godric replied smiling at him.

"What do they mean?" After all he was pretty sure they didn't just get tattoos for fun 20000 years ago. Godric lifted his shirt up and took it off. Alec gulped. _No, do not stare at his chest. Do not get aroused; shit, I'm pretty sure vampires can smell that shit. Deep breaths Alec, deep breaths, it's just Godric. He's your friend. You've seen lots of men shirtless, breathe._

"This one," Godric said pointing to the one around his neck line. "Was given to warriors for protection." Alec nodded Godric had said before that he was a warrior. Alec didn't ask very much about his past, since it seemed to be why he was so upset and determined to die.

"And this one," He pointed to his left arm, "Is the symbol for water, since my clan was near the sea." He nodded again.

"And this," pointing to his right arm, "Means survival is life" Alec nodded again, but suddenly wanted to ask why he got it. _Was it a motto? Something he often said?_

"And lastly this," he turned to show Alec his back. It was a quick turn, he saw the snake going up his spin but also a… _brand?_ "Is the world serpent." Alec smiled and nodded, he knew a little about Norse mythology, enough to know what that was. He decided not to comment about the brand.

"I always thought tattoos were cool." Alec said, "Especially if they have meaning. Otherwise, I think it's kinda of pointless." He smiled at Godric, "I mean why leave a permanent mark with no story."

"That is quite wise, älskling." There was that word again.

Suddenly Alec had a crazy thought, had Godric ever been in love before. I mean, he was thousands of years old. Maybe he would know what was wrong with him, and Ryan, or better, why he kept thinking about Godric instead.

"Godric?"

"Yes, young one?" Alec bit his lip nervously and gulped.

"Um what does? I mean, how does loving, or rather being in love with someone feel?" Godric's eyes widened and looked at him in shock, but he quickly shook it off and answered.

"I am not sure how to answer your question, Alec. There are many different kinds of love, and different ways of being in love."

"I mean being in love in the romantic, I want to be with you, kind of way" he blushed after he finished.

"That sadly I cannot answer very well, I'm afraid."

"You've never been in love?" Alec asked shocked.

"Well, yes and no." he started, "You see I can only talk from my side."

"So they didn't love you back." He understood that, because let's face it, he wasn't stupid, he knew Ryan didn't love him. He kept hoping someday he would, but lately he seemed to be wanting someone else's affections. Alec wondered if that made him fickle or shallow.

"Yes, sadly their heart belongs to another, although, I hope to steal it." Alec smiled at Godric.

"You will." _After all_, Alec thought_, who could resist him_.

"I hope you are right," He looked at the teen then smiled. "But on to your question. I believe it feels very confusing. You find yourself thinking about them. Wondering how to make them smile, laugh. Because it fills your heart with joy when they are happy, and pain when they are not." Alec smiled at Godric.

"Thank you." He said.

"Always." Godric replied.

"So, I was wondering after you leave here and go back to sherifing" that conversation had been long, vampire politics were confusing "if I… um gave you my number would you, I don't know still wanna talk?" Godric blinked, and looked at him, almost as if he was offended he even had to ask.

"Of course. Nothing would make me happier." Alec smiled at his reply, then yawned. "It is quite late. You should sleep."

"But I haven't sang yet." Godric shook his head.

"Do not worry about it."

"But I want to." And it shocked Alec to his core, to realize it was true, he wanted to sing. He hadn't wanted to sing for someone, in a very long time, and yet he really wanted to sing for Godric. The vampire smiled at him gently.

"Then by all means please do." Suddenly he got an idea.

"Okay but I need something first, I will be right back." Godric just looked at him confused as he headed up the stairs towards the chapel. He walked in and headed to the music closet. He pulled out a guitar and headed back down to the basement.

"Tada!" he shouted holding the guitar up and smiling.

"I was not aware you could play." He winked playfully at Godric.

"There's a lot you don't know."

He then balanced the guitar in his lap and began playing chords. He didn't even need to pick the song, he already knew what he wanted.

_**It's okay. It's alright. To play the fool has always been my plight…..**_

He wasn't entirely sure why he picked it. Maybe because it was one of his favorites, a piece of his heart. And maybe he wanted to share a piece of it, with this kind vampire. But maybe it was because this song was like a story. Their story.

_**But then I saw you crying there. Out in the audience put on a happy face you look much better when you smile…..**_

_Like how I met him, in here, sad and alone like me_. He thought about himself, and Godric as he sang. All the pain he felt, all the pain he knew Godric must also feel. And then how it was disappearing.

_**The lying Pierrot that I was has gone away…. **_

Yes, because Godric had helped bring back a little bit of his voice. He helped him sing again, and he hoped he'd helped Godric find himself too.

He strummed the last chord and opened his eyes to see Godric looking at him with an unreadable expression. He smiled at the vampire nervously.

"Beautiful älskling." He said almost in a whisper.

"I know it's one of my favorites." But part of him hoped the vampire wasn't talking about the song.

**Me: Songs for this chapter in order are:**

**I Lived by One Republic **

**Pierrot- okay this song is originally a Vocaliod song, but the song I used is the Ashe cover; look it up on YouTube, seriously.**

**There you go, there was some taste of the sexiness coming later.**

**Two in one day I love you all.**

**Bye bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go, chapter 5, action packed, enjoy. I own nothing, if I did I wouldn't be trying to kill people for 20 dollars. Just kidding…or am I… No I am don't call the PoPo be cool man be cool.**

Alec woke up the next morning tired but extremely happy. He rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. The late nights where definitely getting to him, but it had been worth it. All through that morning the teen hadn't been able to shake the satisfied smile off his face.

_Live…Godric wants to live. _Alec pulled on his favorite pair of skinny jeans, they were blue with a huge hole in the right knee, he felt it made him look grungy in a cool way, and an oversized black hoody.

He spent the morning humming to himself. Even when Plastic haired Newlin asked him to sweep the chapel. Which was probably the worst, most soul sucking job in this holy boot camp, but even still, he went to it cheerfully. He was whistling a bit loudly when Jason walked into the chapel.

"Hey there Bubba." Alec jumped a little, but quickly smiled happily at the blond. Who looked rather sweaty, and smelled like the alleyways in New York. Alec tried very hard not to scrunch up his nose in disgust.

"Hey Jason, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much." Jason looked practically giddy, like a destructive Golden Retriever "just working on a super important secret project." Alec felt the urge to roll his eyes. It was obvious that Jason wanted to tell someone. The blond reminded him of Sophia when she had found out Simon was a vampire, all secretive in a way that just made the other person want to know what you were talking about, or most people, but Alec had many years in the art of not giving a shit, but he felt the need to humor him, after all it was a good day.

"For…" He asked the goofball. Truth was Alec didn't actually mind Jason all that much. Sure he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was nice and actually treated him like a human being. Besides they had a bit in common, like having little sisters that liked to get into trouble.

_Yeah, a whole crap load_ Alec thought, discouraged.

"Can't tell, its secret." He bit his lip though and glanced at Alec sheepishly, "well maybe I can, but you have to swear not to tell." Alec smiled back at Jason.

"I swear." Jason gave a whoop and grabbed Alec around the shoulders so that they were close together. Alec found it a little uncomfortable, like being tackled by an over exited Grizzly Bear.

"I'm making a platform, were going to have a meet the dawn tomorrow." Alec felt his heart sink.

_No this can't…Meet the dawn, as in vampire burning meet the dawn but that means…Godric._ Jason stared at Alec. The teenager had gone completely white and deathly still.

"You okay buddy." _No_ he thought. He was about as far away from okay as someone could get, they were going to kill Godric tomorrow. _He needs to leave now. Tonight._

"No I don't feel well…" he looked at the older boy. "I think I'm gonna just…lay down." Jason nodded at him concerned.

"Holler if you need anything." Jason called after him.

It took everything he had not to run out of the chapel. He was heading past Newlin's office when he heard the God Squad talking.

"Make sure there are guards by the cage tonight." Alec's breath caught in his throat as he heard Gabe speak. He pressed himself closer to the door.

"Right." He heard a couple of the saint stakers' answer.

_Shit…what am I going to do?_

Alec paced across the sleeping courters. Trying to think of some way to warn Godric.

_I could call the police? Yeah right liked they'd believe me_. Truthfully Alec was pretty sure all of the police were part of the fellowship. Damn it he couldn't think of anything.

_Godric's nest maybe. Yeah sure that's a great plan. Hey operator, I would like to speak to the largest nest of vampires in Texas_. Alec sighed. He was way over his head. What could he do? Had he help Godric find the will to live just so he could be murdered?

_Dick move, God._ He thought bitterly.

_This is hopeless. I'm a teenager, hell I can't even help myself_. He sat down putting his head in his hands. Why did he think he could make a difference? You're a coward. Hell, I can't even tell Ryan to make up his mind. I just lie down and take it from everyone, he thought and yet…

He couldn't just let Godric die. He might not be able to stand up for himself, but he would stand up for others, like Godric. The Vampire with the lonely eyes and beautiful laugh. It would be a travesty to lose someone like that, but what could he do?

_Maybe_…. _That's it! I will go back to the basement now. I'll wake Godric up and tell him_. Alec jumped up, adrenaline coursing through his veins. _I can do this._ He went into the hall and headed to the chapel. He was just about to head towards one of the basement staircases when he heard a female voice talking about needing to get sleeping bags for the lock in.

He peered around the corner to see a bouncing blonde talking with the Newlins. Steve was trying to get her to go down to the... basement. Alec knew he wasn't leading her to the part of the basement where Godric was. Or even the one with all the weapons. That one had left him very upset and shaken. He had spent the next night talking to Godric about how he had a real aversion to violence.

"I watched them kill it." He told Godric quietly, "it was just a poor defenseless kitten and they beat it." The teen looked up at Godric sadly, "I should have done something, but I was too scared." He looked at the Vampire and whispered softly, "Isn't not doing anything worse than actually doing it because you know it's wrong, and still do nothing."

Godric didn't say anything for a long time and then said meaningfully. "You were afraid, there is nothing wrong with that. I do not think you are a coward or a bad person. You were only a child." Then he smiled at him reassuringly, "besides you do not seem as though you simply watch and hide anymore after all." He gestured towards himself, "you stubbornly decided that you would get me to want to live."

"Is it working?" Alec asked with a tentative smile.

"We will see."

He was brought back to the present when he saw Newlin sneak up behind the Blonde.

"Hey lady look out!" he yelled as Newlin shoved her down the stairs. Gabe came up behind him and grabbed him. Then roughly dragged him into the chapel. "Let go of me." He spat. Trying in vain to get out of the large man's hold.

"So you are a traitor." Steve said glaring at him. "A traitor to your race."

Alec meet his gaze with equal fury.

"I might be a traitor, but at least I'm not a kidnapper. Godric isn't a monster." He snarled. "You are." Then Alec spit in his face. Newlin wiped it off with his hand and smiled crazily at him. Alec probably should have felt scared, but all he felt was anger and smugness for sticking it to this crazy, religious nut job.

"Well if you like vampires so much" he growled menacingly getting up in his face. Alec thought about spitting on him again. "Why don't you join the Fang bangers yourself?" He shared a look with his crony and Alec found himself roughly pushed into the cage. He fell, hitting his head roughly on the concrete. When his vision cleared he realized he was with the two people he had seen with the Newlins.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked. Alec looked up at her.

_My head hurts but_

"Badly" he stared wide eyed at her.

_I could have sworn…maybe I hit it harder than I thought_.

"No you didn't." he looked at her even more confused. "I'm a telepath. I read minds" he nodded dumbly at her.

_Defiantly hit it harder than I thought._

"Should you really. "The man started.

"Its fine he knows Godric." At the mention of the vampires name Alec's head shot up.

"Godric. You're here for Godric." He felt so happy.

"Yes. Eric Nortman sent me." Alec smiled at her. At least Godric would be okay. Maybe he had actually done something right. The girl looked at him intently for a moment then smiled.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Thanks for trying to warn me." He returned her smile.

"Alexander Woodland. Don't mention it."

"So you have any idea how to get out." She asked him. He shook his head. He wished he did he was ready to get the hell outta dodge. "Don't worry" she told him "Bill will come." Alec just nodded.

_I hope this Bill knows what he's doing._

Alec wasn't sure how long they'd been in the basement he'd been dosing on and off for a while now. He was slightly worried that couldn't be a good sign.

He sat up when he heard the door open. He watched as Gabe descended the stairs. Alec's head had been pounding for the most part and he found himself feeling groggy so he wasn't sure what Sookie and Gabe where talking about. Though he found he didn't actually care too much. The pounding was turning into a buzzy noise, but the next thing he knew, Gabe had her pushed up against the wall. Trying to pull her dress off.

Alec charged at him. Like hell he was gonna sit back and watch someone get raped. He might have wanted to think it through a little, because Gabe, being larger than him, easily grabbed him and smashed his head against the wall. Alec's vison swam, but he continued to attack Gabe. The large man grabbed the black haired teen by the throat.

_Can't breathe_. Alec tried to claw at the man's hands. _Dying I'm going to..._

"Godric" he choked out. He wasn't sure why he cried out for the vampire, maybe it's because he had been on his mind for a while or maybe because if anyone could save him it was Godric, but whatever the reason, the next thing he knew he was able to breathe again. He looked up to see Godric holding Gabe against the wall.

"Godric" the man stuttered "it's me." The vampire looked terrifying. He stared at the man with a blank expression and then swiftly snapped his neck.

He looked down at Alec, equal parts concerned and relieved. He reached out his hand to him but then recoiled it quickly. Alec didn't have to be a mind reader to know what Godric was thinking. It was clear in the way his eyes darkened and hollowed.

_Monster_.

Alec looked at him and smiled reassuringly. This man had just saved him. Godric was not a monster.

"Thank you." Godric looked down at the teen surprised "for saving me." Then the black haired teen reached up his hand. "A little help." Godric chuckled and helped Alec to his feet. Putting an arm around him and hand on the small of his back to steady him.

_I could get used to being in his arms _he thought contently then quickly chastised himself. _Slow down there Casanova, let's focus on getting out of this holy house of horrors, then you can figure out whose pants you want into._

"You are quite surprising Min lilla." Godric said softly pulling him out of his thoughts. Alec smiled brightly at him.

"Um. Guys? We should probably..." they heard commotion up stares.

"Bill?" Sookie asked.

_Seriously, one track mind._

Sookie shot him a withering look.

"No" Godric said looking up "I'm here, my child. Down here." _Child as in Eric._

Alec was sure that he would never truly get used to vampire speed, because not a second after there was a very large, very blonde vampire in all his Viking glory kneeling in front of Godric.

"Godric" Erik said

"You are a fool for sending humans after me." The older vampire said angrily. Alec felt bad for Eric, it was obvious he cared for his maker.

"I had no choice" he argued, "these savages, they-they mean to destroy you." Godric looked at him disapprovingly.

"I am aware of what they have planned." He then looked to the male who was lying unconscious in the cage. Alec couldn't remember much about him. How long had he slept. "This one betrayed you." Godric said evenly.

"He's with the fellowship" Sookie said. "He set a trap." Alec felt anger at him. _How dare that asshole conspire to kill people?_ Sookie turned towards him slightly concerned. He heard Eric continue speaking.

"How long has it been since you've fed?"

"I require very little blood anymore." Alec could tell Godric was getting tired of this. Then the alarms started. Alec touched the gray eyed vampires shoulder.

"We need to leave" he said a bit more panicky than he would have liked. But he couldn't help it. His head was pounding and the room was spinning. He had almost been killed today and he really didn't want to give the fellowship another go at him.

Godric looked at him concerned and nodded. He looked at Eric pointedly.

"Take the humans out." He told his child. He then said something to him quietly that Alec couldn't catch. Then he looked up towards the ceiling. "Spill no blood on your way out." And with that, Godric was gone.

**Okay song, or songs really is:**

**Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid**

**Under the Sea from the Little Mermaid**

**Disney rocks sox man, besides when I'm happy, I hum Disney.**

**Enjoy, review, or whatever. Don't kill cats.**

**Seriously, people who abuse animals are sick, I mean that.**

**The rage is real.**

**Bye now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six. My Homies. Anyway I own nothing. Except this laptop and debt. Soul crushing debt. College the struggle tis real.**

Alec followed Eric and Sookie up and out of the basement. It felt very surreal, the weird flashing sirens beeping and Steve Newlin's recorded voice drowning on. It reminded him of something out of an old sci-fi movie where everyone lived in a hive and were controlled by a voice they never saw. Alec suppressed a shiver.

_That might be a little too accurate._ They watched as the rest of the members were ushered out of the church.

"I could have us out in a second." Eric said but it sounded more to Alec like, I could kill all those humans in a second. Apparently it sounded that way to Sookie to because she gave him a horrified look and said,

"There's kids out there."

"And other innocent people." Alec added. Sure he might not agree with what they were doing, but most of them he figured were probably scared. Scared of something different, which led to misunderstanding, which led to hate and prejudice. Alec was no stranger to that.

He hadn't known Eric long but he felt like this vampire was definitely one of those vampires. The scary terrifying kind. The kind that Newlin spoke against. The ones people tell you to watch out for, the savage kind. He wondered how he had been raised by Godric, who was so caring, and yet was savage.

_You haven't known him forever, and he did once say he was a monster. People change._

_But he seemed pretty savage when he killed Gabe…no Godric wasn't a monster. A vampire but not a monster. People can change._ He thought with certainty. _Godric changed._

"Those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us." Eric shot back testily. _Eric obviously hadn't._

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?"

_Really again, _Alec thought a little testily _seriously woman, calm down._

"Do you really think this is the best time to worry about your boyfriend?" Alec shot back. He usually wasn't this way, he usually tried to keep testy marks to himself. Oh, he thought them, but he never said them out loud. At the moment though he didn't care, his head was still aching, and it was taking everything he had not to topple over.

_I think I've got a concussion. _

"Eric, no!" he heard Sookie yell as Eric headed out towards the group blocking the door. Great, we're putting our lives in the hands of a crazy, blonde vampire with Viking tendencies. He watched them talk to him. He recognized most of them as people from the camp and here they were trying to kill innocent people.

_Is this what blind faith does to people, turn them into murders?_

"Stake!" Sookie yelled. Eric whipped around and pulled the man up by his neck.

"Don't kill him." Sookie said.

"Um guys…" they turned to look at Alec "those guys heading our way have wooden arrows we need to find another way out." _And fast._

"Through the sanctuary." Sookie said. Alec nodded and tried to keep pace with them. The dizziness had come back.

"That way, the exit at the back." He huffed out. He really needed to work out and maybe take a shit ton of ibuprofen. Whichever one came first.

_If I make it that far_. If Alec made it out of this nightmare he was going to live life to the fullest and all that, maybe even tell Sophia he was the one who ruined he forty dollar dress with paint, he'd do anything if he could just live.

"Actually" Steve said "there are several exits, but for you the quickest one leads straight to hell."

Alec's heart went into his throat. _No…please_.

"Let us go!" Sookie screamed. Alec almost wanted to chuckle darkly. _That was the plan. Yep that's going to work, yes reason with the psychopath. And while you're at it, can you stop the hateful vampire propaganda, thanks._

"Godric's gone." Alec told him smugly. Steve laughed,

"I don't care about Godric. Any vampire will do." Alec looked worriedly at Eric.

"I'll be fine" the vampire said.

Alec felt sick. It wasn't just the fact that the room was spinning, though that was accurate. It had to do less with his head, and more with the fact that Eric was being tied down with silver while Steve kept talking religious nonsense.

Eric asked for their freedom but Steve just sprouted more hateful words. Alec wished he wasn't here.

_I wish I was somewhere else, maybe this is a dream and I'll wake up tomorrow and sing for Godric. Yeah that be nice_. Alec felt his head loll to the side. _Sleep yeah_.

"Son of a bitch!" his eyes snapped open to see the whole church going to hell. There were vampires grabbing humans. The one in the cowboy hat who talked like a bad western movie, if he hadn't said something about destroy humans, Alec might have found him funny.

"Stop" Alec looked up that voice that was Godrics voice. Standing up on the balcony was Godric. Alec felt relief wash over him. Godric was here. He was alive and he had come back. He felt himself smile.

_And you think you're a monster_ he thought disbelieving. _You're a hero._

"Enough, you came for me, I assume, underling." He said to the western vampire.

"Yes" the cowboy said looking very dejected, like a kid whose mom told him he had to go to bed.

"These people haven't hurt me" Godrics gray eyes then met Alec's brown ones and he gave him a small smile. "See" he said never breaking I contact with Alec. "We can coexist." Alec felt his heart thump in his chest and he hoped he wasn't blushing, although his face felt a little warm, but that could have been because of his pounding head, the butterflies in his stomach however, would beg to differ.

Then Godric turned back to Steve. "Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to cause bloodshed when none is called for." He smiled again but turned his eyes again to look at Alec.

_Please stop staring at me. My heads fuzzy enough. _Then he turned to Steve.

"Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace will you do the same?"

All eyes were on the Pastor. "I will not negotiate," he yelled "with subhuman." He pulled open his collar revealing his neck. "Kill me do it. Jesus will protect me." Alec looked up at Godric and could almost hear his eye roll. Alec looked at Godric.

'A little melodramatic' he mouthed. Godric's mouth quirked up into a small smile.

"I am actually older than your Jesus." He then gave a sarcastic smile. "I wish I could have known him." He shrugged "but I missed it." Then he picked Newlin up by the back of his neck.

"Good people are you willing to die for this man's madness." All of them stood frozen. "That is what I thought." It died down quickly after that. Godric exchanged words with the vampire in the cowboy getup and headed towards Alec.

"I thought you'd left." The black haired teen said smiling at the older vampire. "I'm glad you came back." He glanced into his eyes timidly "thanks for you know not abandoning me here" _like everyone always does._

"Never. Alskling. I wouldn't leave you." Alec smiled even brighter at Godric.

_There's that word again…_

"What does that…" he started, but suddenly Alec felt pain shoot through his head and he lost consciousness.

"Can you here me." Alec opened his eyes to see a very worried Godric over him. _If this is what I get to wake up to, maybe I should pass out more often._

"Were am I?" he asked Godric trying to sit up, but the older male stopped him.

"My home." He said softly "but you should rest. You lost consciousness." Alec allowed himself to be pushed softly back onto the bed. _So I'm in his house, in his bed_ Alec was definitely blushing _curse you teenage hormones._

"Thank you." He said to Godric, who was looking at him smiling softly. He was very preoccupied with watching the way the fluorescent light looked in Godric's hair. _Why _he thought _does he have to be so attractive_. _No one should be allowed to be that hot._

"Alec, did you hear me?" Alec blushed and looked at Godric thoroughly embarrassed. _Geeze man he's your friend. And I still haven't dealt with Ryan. I mean I don't even know what we are so how do I deal with it. Ah, shit man he's waiting for an answer, speak!_

"No." Godric's face twisted with worry.

"Are you sure you're okay. Do you need a doctor?" Alec shook his head._ No, a therapist maybe?_

"No, I'll be fine in a minute or two." Godric nodded but didn't seem convinced.

"If you are sure alskling" _that word_.

"Right I was meaning to ask you before I passed out and all. What does Alskling mean?" Godric looked away from him.

"It doesn't mean anything." He said softly. Alec shook his head. _No we aren't playing this game, we are past this._

He cupped the side of Godric's face.

"I don't believe you?" he stared straight into Godric's eyes. The vampire sighed,

"As you wish. it's Norse for" "Godric" they both looked to see a very pretty vampire enter the room. She was looking at Godric flustered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but they're getting restless." Godric nodded at her.

"I will head down right away. Isabell." the newly named Isabell inclined her head and left.

"Were are you going?" Alec asked. Godric looked at him tiredly and sighed.

"Downstairs there is a party of sorts going on." Alec's eyes widened_. Seriously._

"A party." _An actual vampire party_. There were tons of them in New York not that he had ever been to one, but still they were considered fantastic by everyone.

"Yes to celebrate my return." He laughed a little. "To be truthful it is going to be horrible boring."

"What if I come with you?" Godric's eyes widened.

"Are you sure. I mean do you feel up to it." Alec nodded vigorously. _Definitely, oh man, Sophia is going to be so freaking jealous, and she says I'm a stick in the mud._

"Of course, as long as I can sit, I'll be fine." Godric smiled gratefully at him. Then extended his hand. Inclining his head slightly.

"Then by all means join me." Alec laughed and gave a mock bow.

"Twud be my honor." Godric laughed loudly at that his Gray eyes light and dancing with mirth. Alec smiled so what if he was a goof ball he had gotten Godric to laugh.

_I like this, being the one who makes him laugh._

And that thought scared Alec more than the Fellowship of the sun. _Don't fall Alec_ he told himself. _The last time we drowned. _

The truth was he was still drowning, and sooner or later he was going to have to face it.

And maybe someone was already trying to save him.

Hopefully he would let them…

**End of chapter Six. **

**Anyway I have a request of you lovely readers I am starting another fic it's a supernatural one and the place holder of demon baby Winchester is to long so if you could review which you like I would be eternally grateful.**

**The options I'm between are**

**1. Avery**

**2. Vincent**

**3. Devin**

**4. Seth**

**5. Lane**

**Just review the number if you want or if you have another boys name you see fitting just review/comment it to me.**


End file.
